The present proposal is to conduct a pilot feasibility study to determine the most effective means by which to assess victimization in older adults, including not only elder abuse, but also stranger-perpetrated victimization. Findings from this pilot feasibility study will enable researchers to efficiently conduct a population-based national study of crime against elders and its effects. We have completed preliminary studies in which this assessment methodology was used in both telephone (N=549) and in-person (N-36) formats. These preliminary studies indicate that the methodology is feasible, sensitive and accurate. However, no comparison of telephone and in-person strategies with older adults have been completed. In the proposed feasibility study, we will evaluate the effectiveness of modifications to our existing methods of conducting nationally based survey research on crime victims via both in-person and telephone interview formats. In addition, we will evaluate the relative effectiveness of using age-peer and non-age-peer interviewers. Specifically, we will adapt strategies used to measure abuse and assault in our National Survey of Adolescents and the National Women's Study for use with older adults. Outcome will be measured in terms of participation rates, disclosure rates, cost, and participant satisfaction. In contrast to existing research, this proposal specifically targets both elder abuse and stranger victimization for study. That is, existing studies have targeted either domestic abuse or criminal victimization, but not both simultaneously. This is problematic in light of data which indicate that different forms of victimization often share similar risk factors, and effects both forms of victimization are often overlapping. Thus, this study will consider both domestic abuse and stranger assault. Questions to be answered include: what is the best format for survey research with this population (face to face vs. telephone; age peer vs. non-peer)? what factors affect the selection of this format (e.g., victimization type)? what are the logistical problems associated with each (e.g., cost, time, mandatory reporting issues, privacy concerns)? what other relevant factors are associated with each (e.g., participation rates, completion rates, participant experience ratings)?